A Quantum Bird
by AdventureBound
Summary: Sam leaps into one of the Tracey brothers, with a mission brewing and a life to save, Sam might just have his hands full with this one! Alan/Jeff, Sam/Al centric, MovieVerse for Thunderbirds. Rated T for later on...


**This is a Thunderbirds MovieVerse Fic and a Quantum Leap Crossover. If you don't like either there's not much point in reading. **

**It's going to be mostly Alan/Jeff, Sam/Al centric. **

**Year (Thunderbirds) - 2024 **

**Year ( Quantum Leap Base) - 1999 **

**Ages - Scott - 28**

**- John - 26**

**- Virgil - 24**

**- Gordon - 22 **

**- Alan - 18 **

**Just wanted to make it clear Alan has finished at Wharton Academy. Anything and everything else could and should be left to your imaginations, unless it's important. Most importantly - Please enjoy :D **

* * *

**[Cue Quantum Leap Intro]**

_"Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime,_

_Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap Accelerator_

_And vanished…_

_He awoke to find himself trapped in the past,_

_Facing mirror images that were not his own_

_And driven by an unknown force to change history for the better._

_His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time,_

_Who appears in the form of Hologram that only Sam can see and hear_

_And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life,_

_Striving to put right what once went wrong_

_And hoping each time that his next leap…_

_Will be the leap home…"_

**[Cue flash of blue light as Sam leaps in]**

As the blue light faded once again and Sam got a grip of his new body, once again Sam Beckett realized this wasn't home, in fact it was far from home because as he was stood staring off the Balcony looking down at a kind of runway, he could also see the sea…Was he on an island? Where was he?

"Should be any minute n-now Mr. Tracey…" A man with an obvious stutter kicked in from the side of Sam, making him startle a little.

"F.A.B Brains." The man so called 'Mr. Tracey' replied. Sam always found the hardest parts were getting to know peoples names, thankfully he'd already learnt two without scuffing it up, now if he could just learn his own name and the names of the others around him…Three more younger boys.

Standing up straight from his leaning position on the balcony, Sam looked to the group and decided to try and keep his cool for a moment, it was always best not to say anything until he was sure it wouldn't come out all wrong…

"There she is boys…" Jeff Tracey smirked as Thunderbird Two rolled out from its hiding place, brand spanking new paint job, new wings, it roared to life as it came to the end of the runway, was tilted back and thrust into the air with magnificent force.

"Bet you can't wait to see how Brains did up Thunderbird One huh?" The man next to him asked Sam. Sam looked to him and nodded unsure.

"You okay Scott?" Jeff Tracey turned to his youngest, looking 'Scott' or rather Sam straight in the eyes.

"Yeah…Mr. Tracey I'm fine…"

"Mr. Tracey?" Jeff laughed, "since when did you stop calling me dad?"

"Dad!" Sam corrected himself instantly, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. "I…I was just kidding around dad…" He joked.

"Well Virgil won't be back for another 5 hours so let's get some lunch what do you say boys?"

"Is…Is he okay up there?" Sam asked, stuttering a little.

"Scott what's got into you? You're starting to sound like Brains!" Jeff laughed and patted his shoulder as the boys ran to the table where an older Asian looking woman was serving dinner to the table. Sam followed thinking it was the only thing he could do, but as he approached the mirror, he caught his reflection in the pane glass window and stopped, observing himself.

He was fairly tall, slim and with fair blonde spiky hair. He had a sort of feather pendant around his neck and as he looked down at himself he saw he had brown knee length shorts on, a blue shirt and brown sandals. "Well at least I'm not a teenager…" Sam commented.

"Err…Scott?" Gordon came up behind him. "Are you always this obsessed with your reflection? Dad should have en suite catwalk installed in your bedroom…" Gordon laughed along with the others in the background and pushed Sam a little before returning to his seat.

Sam was following, conscious that he should be more aware of what he was saying. As he was about to sit down at the table, he looked over at the wall next to the fridge as something caught his eye. "What the..?" He moved over towards it slowly, rounding the counter and picking up the calendar off the wall.

"2024?" Sam said to himself, looking up slightly… "Oh boy…"

**[Cue Quantum Leap Music]**

**

* * *

**

"Now, now Scott…Put that calendar down and go and join the rest of your brothers, father and Brains and Fermat at the table now please…" Onaha practically made Sam sit down in the chair and almost began to cut his meat for him, Sam thanked her as she moved away and tried to act like everything was normal as the group stared at him incredulously.

"So what have you boys been up to today?" Jeff asked from one side of the round table, looking to Alan and Fermat at the opposing direction.

"Nothing much…" Alan said off beat, looking at his food, kind of moving it but kind of not. Fermat didn't want to get involved and tried to think up some kind of explanation, just before he was going to blurt something out, Jeff kicked in.

"Alan, I think you and I need to have talk after dinner."

"About what dad?"

"You know what about, your grades from Wharton…You might need to go back and re-sit a year."

"What!" Alan barked out, looking at him sternly.

"Alan…"

"No wait a minute dad you said…"

"I said you could full time a Thunderbird if you passed Alan, you didn't and I think maybe I was wrong letting you get too involved with the Thunderbirds." Jeff cut him off, Sam looked to Jeff.

"You know, err, dad, I really don't think it matters what kind of grades you get so long as you do your be-"

"Scott stay out of it." Jeff cut him off. Sam looked back to Alan.

"You just don't care do you? I thought everything had changed, I thought I'd impressed you! I thought I was worthy of your affection, truth is dad you just don't care." Alan slammed his fork down on the plate and stood up, taking off away from the table. The group was silent for a moment before Jeff put down his fork too.

"I should probably go after him…" Sam started to stand up when Jeff touched his arm.

"You boys finish your dinner…I mean it." He looked around at them sternly before getting up and walking off in the direction Alan took off. Sam sighed a little, looking at Jeff until he disappeared and then returning to his meal.

"So Gordon how far do you think Virgil is by now?" John asked, Sam listened to the pair talk about 'Virgil' the brother who was flying Thunderbird 2 to England and back on a test run. All he could think about was the fact that he was learning more names and the fact that he was still trying to figure out where the heck and what the heck was going on.

"Whoa Sam I think you hit the jackpot." Al suddenly burst in, making Sam jump as he'd come up from behind, tapping the hand link as he moved over to the table where Sam was sat.

"You okay Scott?" John asked, laughing slightly and tapping 'Sam' on the back to stop him from choking. Sam put his hands up and nodded, swallowing the food finally and looking around.

"Where have you been!" He blurted out, trying not to sound like he was talking to himself.

"No-where...Scott, I really think you need to see the Doctor…"

"I've been talking to this guy in the waiting room, Sam he's a wild one!"

"Excuse me, I think I'll go err… lay down for a while…" Sam got up and left the boys as he walked into the adjacent corridor, waiting until Al popped in and gave him the directions to his bedroom.

Finally finding it, Sam walked in, looking around first before he closed the door and moved over to Al. "Al do you know what year it is?" Sam blurted out.

"Sam…"

"It's 2024!" Sam cut in before he had a chance to finish.

"Sam calm down okay? I know you've leaped into the future, don't panic! There's no use in panicking!" Al got out his cigar and lit it before continuing; Sam paced a little and then stopped at his side. "The guy in the waiting room thought he'd been taken by some guy named "The Hood" he kept telling Gooshie that he was going to get the Thunderbirds over there to…" Al paused and looked to Sam who clearly wasn't listening. "Okay Sam what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Al we won't know why we're here because in OUR time it hasn't happened yet!"

"That's where your wrong buddy." Al came about a smirk.

"Al…" Sam gave him a coy look. "What have you been doing…Or saying?"

"Sam I really wish you'd have a little more faith in me…Gosh…." Al coughed before he began. "When you leaped we couldn't find you, you've been stuck in limbo to us for at least a week then suddenly you disappeared. Sam we thought we'd lost you, but Ziggy, Gooshie and I found this guy in the waiting room a couple of hours ago, after getting him to calm down we finally got some information out of him, like a date!"

"And?" Sam questioned.

"And a few other minor details about who he is…"

"Al!"

"We didn't reveal anything Sam! Anyway, I worked with Ziggy and Gooshie and we were able to plan probabilities into Ziggy so that we could predict where you might have ended up and finally, BAM we found you on this island, got a link and here I am."

"I don't get how we can be talking when I'm in the future?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not…"

"Then for god's sake Sam stop worrying."

"Okay well at least give me something to work on, name, address, shoe size, anything!"

"Okay it 2024 as you know, your name is Scott Tracey, your one of the Tracey brothers, eldest son of ex Astronaut Jeff Tracey. You have four other brothers…" Al walked over to the pictures on the desk and pointed them out. "John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. This is your mom…Oh she's dead…Died a few years ago in a avalanche accident…This is Tin-Tin and Kyrano employee's and close friends of Scott's father's and this lovely lady is Onaha. This is Brains and his son Fermat. This gorgeous creature and the man next to her is Lady Penlope Creighton-Ward and her butler Parker. Your all pretty closely con-" Al whacked the hand link "-nected…Oh connected." Al smiled.

"Well at least I can try and remember names…" Sam sighed as he sat down on the bed after studying the photos. Al walked towards him a moment.

"I can't say why you're here yet Sam, Ziggy is still working on probabilities. I'll need to go back and talk with the kid some more, maybe get some information on what happens around here too…"

"Just try not to get us into any trouble Al…" Sam gave him a warning look and Al held his hands up in defence then took a puff of his cigar.

"Would I?" He laughed, opening the imaging chamber door and stepping out closing it behind him.


End file.
